Inspiration
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Shuichi won't stop pestering Eiri... what does that brat want? Find out here! Rated M for a reason- language and sex. Lemon, and it's a oneshot!


**Inspiration**

Eiri sat idly on his and Shuichi's bed, typing away at his laptop- dead to the world. He was on a roll, the main character and her lover were blending perfectly together, the plot also mixed in well with a dash of suspense. Yes, he could tell this book was a gonna be a good one. The blonde winced as he suddenly felt weight shift the blankets beside him.

"Yuki..."

"Brat."

"Yuuuki..."

"Braaat." Besides saying that, he ignored his lover and typed away. Warmth collided with his cool neck as Shuichi snuggled into the novelist's neck, purring a phrase into Eiri's ear...

"I'm wet." Eiri's eyes widened and saved his work, shut his laptop off. He'd been a bit horny too- but didn't attack the pinkette because of the inspiration that spewed from his fingertips. There'd be a sex scene later... why not get a bit of inspiration? He flipped Shu over and pinned the boy's hands over his head, clashing his pale lips against the smaller's. After re-exploring his lover's mouth for the 1,000th time the blonde nipped at Shuichi's jawline, proceeding down to the boy's neck. He left deep love marks, bruising the tanned flesh possessively. He felt Shu-chan shiver underneath him, watching as the pinkette bit his lip in anticipation.

"Get on your hands and knees." The blonde ordered, taking his big cock out of his pants and rubbing it to full attention. Shuichi did as he was told, the sight of his lover's cock made his mouth water- wanting to taste it in his watering mouth as he licked his lips.

Eiri gazed at the erotic sight before him- his lover's submissive ass in the air, ready to be fucked and prodded. The blonde leaned down, spreading the pinkette's cheeks apart. The pink little entrance was indeed wet, as well as the sensitive thighs around it. _"He really was getting hot... I wonder if he touched himself..." _Just thinking about Shuichi touching himself almost sent Eiri over the edge. He brought his tongue down the entrance, licking and working the tiny ring of muscles with expertise.

"O-oh..." Shuichi moaned as he buried his head into a soft pillow that smelled of Eiri. His stomach clenched as a skilled tongue penetrated him. He shook and came, the orgasm washed over his sensitive still hard penis. "Ah... Eiri..."

"Tell me what you want."

"I-I... wa..." Shuichi blushed madly.

"What's that? You'll have to speak up."

"Fuck... I want your big, hard, hot dick inside of my tight ass! Make me cum with your cock!"

"That's more like it." He slipped a finger inside of his lover, pumping it in and out. He soon added another finger into the now screaming singer- pumping faster and curling his fingers around and massaging Shu from the inside. "But not quite what I was asking for."

"Oh... I don't know! Just fuck me!" The boy spread his cheeks for Eiri, raising his cute bum into the air even more. "Please... master... fuck my ass with your hot, thick cock! I want it! I need it so badly... punish me! Please!"

"Damn." Eiri's cursed as his cock hardened further- almost painfully. He guided his erection to Shu's entrance, prodding it teasingly and rubbing his cock along his lover's ass.

"Please," Shu whined and spread his legs and cheeks further, "Put it in!" In one swift movement, Eiri was inside of Shuichi. The sudden warmth and pain made the smaller man moan and pant. As he adjusted to Eiri's size, said man pumped the pinkette's cock. "Move!" Eiri complied and slid his hot dick out, ramming it back into Shuichi. "Oh fuck! Give it to me Eiri!" The novelist did as he was told and gripped the other man's hips, fucking him thoroughly.

Eiri grit his teeth as Shu-chan's warmth held his cock firmly, not wanting to let go. "That's right..." The blonde slapped a cheek erotically, all the while fucking Shuichi into the mattress.

"E-Eiri! I'm gonna cum... oh please let me cum!" Eiri didn't stop- but only sped his pace up. He wanted to cum too. "AH! OH YEAH! UH- RIGHT THERE!" Shuichi screamed like a slut as Eiri hit his prostate dead on. As his sensitive bundle of nerves was pressed up against ruthlessly, he bit into his lip. "Oooh, I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum!" With one last thrust, the popstar came with a scream and rubbed his crotch into the mattress, riding out the blinding orgasm. Seeing his lover in such a slutty state brought a more than pleasurable orgasm upon Eiri, he came deep into Shuichi, filling the boy's greedy hole with cum.

"Mmm, Eiri... give me more of your cum. Shu brought a fingernail to his lips and chewed on it, sitting up and climbing on top of his lover's legs. "Let me ride you. I wanna feel your _cock _inside of my slutty boy pussy." Eiri immediately hardened once more. He slipped Eiri's slick and erect cock into himself before pushing down on the novelist's shoulders gently, lying the man down. He rocked back and forth on the blonde's dick and watched as Eiri's pumped his cock for him- sight only pushing him closer and closer into orgasm.

"Fuck..." Eiri clawed at one of the cheeks behind Shu, already red from the swat he received earlier. The pinkette squeezed his eyes shut as he came all over his chest- some cum landing on his lips. He shivered as the pleasant feeling of Eiri releasing himself into his ass washed over him. Shu collapsed before the two rolled over, facing each other. He laid his head on his blonde's chest, breathing somewhat in tune with that of his lover's.

"You feel better now?" Eiri asked in a monotone voice.

"Much."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh! Yay! Please REVIEW! :D It'd make me really happy! :3 And please pardon any spelling errors that I might have made, this was written in somewhat of a rush!<strong>


End file.
